Naruto Summer Camp
by I-Luv-Naruto
Summary: Number two is out, kankuro doesn't really get his revenge but hay they meet some new peeps!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! I just thought this would be a funny thing to write about there may only be 7-8 chapters unless some people like it a start to give me ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own naruto...sadly I never will ;.;**

* * *

They all this was gonna be crudy, most of them their parents made them go others came along just to see friends, and only a few came along just so they can torture others! they were all waiting for the bus in peace but one little red head screwed it all up!

"Muwhahahahahha! Mr.Fluffy-Chucks and I will rule the world!"

Gaara and had his panda doll in his hands, and the scary thing was it looked like the Panda Bear had a kunai attached to it and his eyes brows were slanted making his look pure evil.

"Temari, how adscatly do you put up with him all day and night."

"Protection, steel doors."

Shika nodded "Good idea"

Naruto looked scared and was hidden behind hinata who looked terrified. Kankuro just slowly backed up and kepts on repeating

"Step away from the hyper guy."

"What you Dare to MOCK me!?"

Gaara looked like a mad man that just jumped out of a plane in a chicken suit!

"Temari what kind of candy did you let him eat?"

Temari had to think he had five cotton balls three pet fish and 5,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 chcocolate bars.

"Um besides the cotton balls and the fish more then 3 million candy bars, all chocolate."

Temari felt proud, but everyone had a look on his or her face that said, '_shes got to be kidding me' _Gaara then got five more chocolate bars and shoved them down kankuros face then tied him up threw him in the lake and threw his under pants on Sakura. she picked up the uder pants and saw...Elmo?

"Kankuro, I don't know why I'm holding your undies but any who why do you have Elmo on your undies?"

"OH HECK NO IT'S ELMO THAT THING EATS BABIES WHILE THEIR SLEEP!"

Rock Lee ponited to the undies and dispatched of them himself by throwing them into a near by fish.

"Poor Fish."

Neji said and looked down to the ground taking off a hat.

"Neji scince when did you have a hat?"

Ten Ten noticed this first, then Sasuke, then Sakura,Then ino then the rest of them

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT'S THE MONKEYS HAT OF DOOM! MOTHER FETCH THE CAR KEYS!"

Everyone looked at shika, "Oh my God did shika just yell? I think the world is coming to an end you guys!" Everyone laughed and saw that the bus was coming so they pushed someone into the road, unfortuantly it was Naruto.

"OH CRAP! SAKURA FETCH THE CAR KEYS!"

Naruto ran away throwing some car keys to sakura.

"What the hell was that all about?" Sasuke saw naruto running around a...SACK OF POTATOES! No no no just fooling with yah... . or am I? Oh sorry getting of subject ON TO THE NEXT SENCE.

"You guys have you noticed someone is talking about what we are doing?" Sasuke looked around to see who is was coming from

"SEE WHAT I MEAN?" And sasuke better shut up before I kill him

"Uh never mind, on to the bus!"

And like Sasuke said they came on to the bus this was the seating arrangement

Temari-Shika

Ino-Kiba

Kankuro-His toy puppet also known as Crow

Sakura-Sasuke (No Flippin' duh)

Hinata-... . . Naruto

Shino-Choji

Rock Lee- blank

Neji-TenTen

To Be Continued

* * *

**It sucked don't lie I know you didn't like it but this is kinda my first time trying to make a real funny story... . **

**Give me sudgestions I need them -.-'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Number 2! yesh and guess what? it's on Halloween!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Everyone arrived at Camp...Everyone liked it's peace and quiteness until Gaara and Kankuro rolled of the bus fighting.

"I TOLD YOU GAARA NO MORE CANDY!"

"CHOCOLATE!"

Then all of a sudden 6 other kids walked up to them 4 girls and 2 boys

The first girl that had bright orange and yellow hair walked up to Naruto and got all into his face then backed up and smiled

"Hi my Name is Maya, I've been coming to this camp for over 3 years, nice to meet you."

Maya put her hand out in front to naruto and smile, Naruto blushed 'Pretty, Girl!'

Maya stoped shaking narutos and walked back to her group

"These are my friends, The two Boys are Named Vinccent and Vanccent, There the twins."

Both boys tookoff there shades and had that aloaf attitude

"Hn.."

Everyone besides the other girls sweat dropped

"Oh great, and I i thought one was bad enough.."

"one of what?"

Maya looked confused, then a Shy girl came from behind Maya her hair was a turqouise color and her eyes were white

"I-I think he means that guy..."

Maya looked at the person who she was poniting to

"Do you mean Raven boy over there Miu?"

Miu nodded Maya smiled and walked up to sasuke and punches him in the shoulder

"Hi...uh"

"...idoit"

"Hi idoit nice to meet you!"

Sakura and Ino were furiuos no one calls sasuke idoit with out my say so!

"Just fooling around, so whats your name I'm maya!"

"Hn...Sasuke"

"Hi sasuke is that your girl friend over there? she seems mad that I called you idoit..."

Sasuke gave Maya that crazy look

"NO SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Maya looked at Sasuke and yelled back

"OK MR. SASUKE!"

"oh great another naruto..."

Miu felt eyes staring at Her she saw a red head with greenish blueish eyes and he had black rings around his eyes

"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME MAYA!"

Maya turns to the last girl, she had greenish blueish hair and her eyes were hazel

"oh sorry Kaza, uh guys thats Kaza!"

Kaza walked up to kankuro and looked up at him into the eye

"Hey I et you look kinda cute with out the make up and kitty suit."

Everyone looked at Kaza like she was nuts

"YOU LIKE KANKURO!"

Temari looked surprised

"So your name is kankuro, cute name for a cute boy..."

Kaza winked at kankuro making him blush like mad.

' oh my god...that was COOL!'

Kankuro stated to himself

"Okay kids now that you've all met lets start summer camp."

Everyone smiled and giggled

"This is gonna be a long month"

To Be contuinued

* * *

** Cool huh? welp review please!**


End file.
